freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Morrison Abebe
'Morrison Abebe'Freezing pair Love Stories Manga Chapter 5 is a second year Limiter attending West Genetics. He is the Limiter of Arnett McMillan. Background Morrison, while many details about his father are unknown, joined West Genetics to provide for his mother who has a heart condition. Due to this, he felt enormous pressure to do well so that he could stay at West Genetics and so that his mother could continue to get the treatment she needed. Appearance Morrison's exact hair and eye color are not revealed but it is shown to be with a light color, which is shown to be combed to the right, covering some of the right side of his forehead. He has been seen wearing the Limiter battle uniform during his first appearance in the 10th Nova Clash.Freezing Manga Chapter 31 Page 1 In the more formal occasions he has been shown in, he usually wears a black tuxedo.Freezing Manga Chapter 160 Page 7 Personality Morrison has been shown to be somewhat naive, as well a bit reckless, as he was shown throwing a lure into a fountain without really paying attention to what might have been caught on it. As it would turn out, that fountain was barren of fish, and he only ended up angering Arnett when his lure caught on her clothing. In addition to this, one of his classmates managed to trick him into peeping on the girls changing room with a great deal of ease. The reasoning for both bouts of reckless naivete would be that success would get him a Pandora partner. Morrison was shown to struggle academically as well, with him failing his tests and quizzes. His poor performance in class and his repeated failures to get a Pandora led to Morrsion lacking self-confidence. As it would turn out, Morrison's poor academic performance and his naive attempts to partner with a Pandora were rooted in concern for his mother. If he failed, his sickly mother would be cut off from her health treatments and would likely die. This led to a great deal of anxiety and a desperate fear of failure of Morrison's part, which ironically enough led to the very failures he was trying to avoid. Even with that, Morrison has shown himself to be a very loving son, proudly stating that his mother was the woman he loved most in the world. In fact, his loyalty to his mother was so great that his love proclamation to Arnett was that he loved her almost as much as his mother. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Morrison is seen fishing in a fountain, which provokes Arnett to approach him due to how much it reminded her of her father. Morrison then throws back the rod that he was using to fish, and tries to throw it back into the fountain, but he did not know that it was latched on to Arnett's skirt which causes her underwear to be shown in public. Arnett beats up Morrison after which she asks him to explain, at scythe-point, which led to him pitiably explaining that he had been led to believe that a fish taken from the empty fountain would charm a Pandora into taking him as her Limiter. While lamenting his poor skills as a Limiter and a charmer, Arnett brusquely cleans him and declares that he needs to try harder before proudly introducing herself and proclaiming her strength in order to encourage him. Some time later Morrsion sees the gathering of the Photo Club and a member offers to sell him a profile on Arnett. The results of the profile cause what little confidence Morrison has to fade as he sees Arnett's strength and standing and decides that she will not take him as her partner. Junior Year Limiter Squal Rusty steps in to the scene, and warns Morrsion of the "Mad Dog" and her violent ways, to which Morrsion defends her after remembering her earlier kindness. Seeing him as a gullible mark, Rusty tricks Morrsion into taking a photo of a less than decent Arnett in order to ruin the younger Limiter's chances with her. Morrsion falls for it, hook-line-and-sinker. He quickly proceeds to hide in a locker, number 13, to take pictures of the girls changing after their exercises. He is caught, but is spared from being shredded by the annoyed Pandora because of the mercy of Arnett. After hearing another explanation from Morrison as to why he was being so foolish, Arnett decides to tease him about the girl he is pursuing, to which Morrsion quickly denies being able to tell her the girl's identity. Arnett is intrigued by this show of guts after Morrsion's less than impressive courage so far, and chooses to help him "man up" and act like less of a pushover. Morrsion's enthusiastic agreement startles Arnett. During Arnett's manliness boot camp, Morrison is taught to exercise, speak louder, how to dress, and how to politely dine. After this, Arnett is stunned to learn that Morrsion has failed a number of his tests, which leads to her taking more drastic measures. Arnett decides to make Morrsion room with her, which causes Creo to move into Elizabeth's room for the duration of his stay. There, on her home turf, Arnett becomes even more determined to help Morrsion, taking a drill sergeant like approach to helping him study. After threatening Morrsion for his failure to memorize a formula, Arnett asks again about the girl he likes again, showing signs that she is fully aware that she is that girl. This leads into a tender moment, with Morrsion confessing the nature of his fears, and telling Arnett of his mother's illness and his great love for her. Arnett becomes flustered by Morrison's dedication to his loved ones, before covering it up with teasing about the nature of his relationship with his mother. Morrsion talks for a moment or two longer before seeing Arnett has fallen asleep, and considers taking a photo of her before deciding not to, showing that he is less naive than before. Morrsion vows to reveal his feelings to Arnett after his training with her is done. A short time later, Morrsion walks up behind an altercation between Squal Rusty and Arnett, who loudly declares that she has no special relationship with Morrsion. Heartbroken that all of his work and dedication has been for nothing, Morrsion flees the scene. Surprisingly, Morrsion is able to hide from Arnett until he sees her being threatened by Rusty's Pandora. Seeing the girl he loved in danger with the other Pandora leaping to strike, Morrison shields Arnett with his own body, showing his courage and declaring both that he was a fool who Rusty tricked, and that he loves Arnett nearly as much as his mother. Arnett is befuddled by Morrsion saving her, declaring that he loves her, while also saying that he loves his mom more than her and she bursts out laughing. The other Pandora threatens Rusty for causing the situation, and the fight is averted. At the festival, Morrsion muses on his badly timed and poorly thought out confession before Arnett, in a beautiful dress, approaches him. Morrsion quickly sticks his foot in his mouth again by telling her she looks better than his mother, Arnett is not impressed by this. Quickly realizing his mistake, Morrsion apologizes only for Arnett to laugh it off before asking him to be her Limiter. Morrsion accepts and Arnett requests a dance between them as their first syncro to which they move out onto the dance floor, with Morrsion warning Arnett about his poor dancing skills. Later over drinks, Morrsion shows Arnett a picture of his mother. Arnett is stunned by the elder woman's beauty and refers to her as being "smokin' hot," implying that the comparisons of her beauty to his mother's were a high compliment. Freezing 10th Nova Clash with Arthur and Ganessa.]] When the Nova Form Pandora invaded West Genetics, Morrison makes his first appearance when Nova Form Cassie Lockheart forces Arnett through a wallFreezing Manga Chapter 31 Page 1. Nova Form Milena Marius unleashes her Freezing. Morrison and Arnett, along with Ganessa Roland and Arthur Crypton, perform an Ereinbar Set. Morrison and Arthur release their Freezing Fields to neutralize Milena's Freezing and immobilize Cassie and MilenaFreezing Manga Chapter 31 Page 10-11. However their Freezing combination proves to be useless against them as they are ultimately defeated by Cassie and MilenaFreezing Manga Chapter 32 Page 21. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Morrison is with Arnett in a bedroom, playing a video game. Whether it was his room or Arnett's is unknown. Ingrid Bernstein and Creo Brand then barge in to alert them of what happened to Attia Simmons. He and Arnett look through the window of the hospital room where Attia was taken to recoverFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 21. Busters Arc Morrison appears with Arnett enjoying the dinner party in a tuxedo. When the Busters attack the base, he fights with his Pandora, performing a Freezing, but the Busters are unaffected. Arnett later protects him from Isabella's cannons. 13th Nova Clash As Pandora-Type Nova enter the battle hugging Cassandra while being in her N3 Nova form, Morrison combines his Freezing with André but to no effect on the Pandora-Type. Morrison then watches on how Kazuya uses his new found powers to control Arnett while giving her transcendence as well with Elizabeth while the Pandora go into battle. After the Pandora-Type Nova were defeated, Morrison is shocked on Kazuya's explanation on how he controlled Arnett and Elizabeth. The group is informed that Rana is in battle with two of the Legendary Pandora. He and the rest make their way to the pool and confront Rana who's been submitted to her Stigmata and Kazuya unleashes his Freezing to bring Rana back to her old self. The group is then sudden with the arrival of Arcadia Aoi who battles with the Legendary Pandora and defeats them ending the Clash. Exit Revenant Arc Morrison and his friends return to the academy. Sometimes later, he and Arnett are approached by Satellizer looking for Kazuya who's been missing for a day. Abilities Freezing *Morrison is capable of performing FreezingFreezing Manga Chapter 31 Page 10. His capabilities haven't been fully shown but his Freezing proved useless against Nova Form Pandora'sFreezing Manga Chapter 32 Page 21. Relationships Arnett McMillan Arnett is the Pandora partner of Morrison. Their relationship began rather badly, with a naive Morrison fishing in a fountain based on a lie his classmates told him, which led to his lure getting caught on Arnett's uniform and caused her to be exposed to the campus when he attempted to reel it in. An annoyed Arnett proceed to attack him before listening to his explanation. After hearing his reasoning, Arnett took it upon herself to fix Morrison's clothing and later to help him study, showing a great deal of dedication to him. After hearing of his close connection to his mother, Arnett become aware of her attraction to Morrison, although she denied it until after he threw himself between her and an enraged Pandora. After that, she asked him to be her partner at a dance. There relationship is quite close, although Arnett tends to be a little domineering. Morrison seems to be very loyal to his partner and was quite concerned for her when she was pushed through a wall by CassieFreezing Manga Chapter 31 Page 1. References Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male